Saga de las Mentiras/Arco de la Anarquía/Revolución
Capítulo 145: A la fuga Una figura corre por la montaña, apoyándose en su compañero luminiscente para trepar acantilados y árboles para escapar de sus perseguidores, pero cuando escapa de un grupo, otro nuevo aparece para perseguirle y capturarlo. Soldado: ¡Por allí va! ¡Disparen! Kao: Infernal Shield. Las balas son numerosas, pero ineficaces ante el espectro Kao que las detiene sin inmutarse. Koa: Que pesados. ¿Cómo me encuentran siempre y tan rápido? Lo que no se ha dado cuenta Koa, es que hay pequeños aparatos que lo graban en todo momento y que están repartidos por toda la isla, y hay alguien que supervisa todo lo que graban en una cantidad inmensa de pantallas y altavoces. ¿?: Shishishishi, corre, corre la liebre por la montaña, pero mis pequeños amiguitos siempre lo captan. Corre, corre la liebre por la montaña, hasta que desfallesca y caiga en mi trampa. Otra figura mas imponente está junto a la primera, dando ordenes a las tropas por uno de los aparatos como los de la isla pero diferente. ¿?: Se dirige al sector N23/W45, desplegad las tropas A2 y B3 para interceptarlo. La primera figura para de teclear en las pantallas para beber de un refresco, dar una mordida a su hamburguesa y coger algunas patatas. A la segunda persona le suena la barriga, y hace amago de coger una de las patatas, pero la primera le da una patada en el pecho y lo tira al suelo, aún siendo el agresor mucho más flaco y pequeño que el segundo. ¿?: ¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?! ¡¿INTENTAS MATAR A MIS AMIGUITOS?! ¿?: Solo era una patata... ¿?: ¡Ohhhh, solo una patata! ¡¿Y QUÉ PASA CON LA SAL?! ¡Acaso no sabes que la sal es dañina para los Den Den Mushi! Si quieres comer déjame a mi esta operación y lárgate a la cafetería o donde sea. ¿?: Pero son mis tropas. Soy el jefe de la guardia. ¿?: ¡Pero si solo repites por el Den Den Mushi lo que yo te voy diciendo! ¡Lárgate ya, que yo me encargo de hacer tu insignificante trabajo! 《Mushitaro: Jefe de comunicaciones y vigilancia》 ¿?: ¡Grrrrr! La segunda figura abre las puertas y antes de dar un portazo lanza al aire el Den Den Mushi que llevaba. ¿?: (Tú si que eres insignificante) 《Golden: Jefe de la guardia》 Mushitaro se lanza de la silla y atrapa el animal antes de que caiga al suelo con un cojín, salvándolo de romperse por la caída o herirse por la sal de sus dedos. Mushitaro: ¡SERAS CONDENADO! No le voy a dejar ninguno más mientras viva. Y mientras se levanta, se limpia las manos y coge al pequeñín y lo acaricia. Mushitaro: Al menos uno de los niñitos de papa no ha sufrido daño. Ahora, vamos a ponernos de nuevo con el trabajo. Pero de pronto las pantallas se iluminan a sus espaldas, lo que lo alarma y le hace volver rápidamente a su asiento para restaurar la imagen, pero se arreglan automáticamente en a penas unos segundos. Mushitaro: Uffff, pense que podría perder al pro..., fu..., go... Al mirar las imágenes restauradas comprueba que ya no hay señal de Koa por ningún lado. Mushitaro: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Pero si a mi y a mis amigos no se nos escapa nada... Soldado: Jefe Golden. ¿Ahora que hacemos? De forma nerviosa Mushitaro coge el Den Den Mushi y contesta. Mushitaro: Esto..., Golden ha ido..., a comer. Ahora yo he perdi..., ¡digo, estoy al mando! Soldado: Bien. ¿Y qué manda? Mushitaro: Ehhhh, se dirige al sector N24/W45, movilizad las tropas A4 y C1. Soldado: ¿C1? ¿Las de exploración? ¿No lo tienes en las pantallas? A Mushitaro le recorre sudor frío en la frente al darse cuenta que se esta desvelando, pero rápidamente salva la situación. Mushitaro: ¿Dije C1? Ay, quería decir B1, que cabeza la mía. Soldado: Entendido. Y en cuanto cuelga, Mushitaro vuelve a las pantallas, intentando buscar al espadachín. Mushitaro: (Les vi llegar en un trozo de hielo, les vi por las calles preguntando a la gente, los vi planeando el asalto en la taberna. ¿Cómo es que lo he perdido ahora? Ya van cuatro está semana.) Capítulo 146: Reunión y pésame En el castillo, Mushitaro está en su sala de vigilancia, nervioso, mientras piensa en que puede hacer ante la huida y misteriosa desaparición del prófugo Koa. Mushitaro: Ya he hecho un barrido general de la isla y sin resultado, las babosas rastreadoras tampoco detectan nada en el mar, es prácticamente como si se hubiera teletransportado, esfumado, desintegrado. Pero las posibilidades de que siga vivo son superiores al 90%. Si le digo esto a Fortress me mandará muerte por decapitación como me dijo que ocurriría tras que se me escaparan aquellos tres. Y darle largas tampoco funcionará. Aunque siempre puedo optar por... De pronto la puerta se abre, entrando por ella Golden y Fortress. El rey está gritando a su inferior en un ataque de cólera, mientras el otro se muestra impasible y algo molesto por ello. Golden: Pregúntele para que vea... Fortress: A ver, Mushitaro, este mentecato dice que la ejecución del pirata este, el segundo de Barbablanca, no es hoy, sino mañana. Y que por eso sus hombres no han desplazado a los presos al patíbulo. Mushitaro se alivia al ver que aparentemente el rey no sabe nada de la situación actual, por lo cual responde la pregunta con el tono más natural que puede, aun con los nervios que tiene. Mushitaro: No Sir, la ejecución es mañana. Además, los soldados están persiguiendo a... Entonces para en seco de hablar, ya que se da cuenta que no debería haber dicho eso. Fortress: Es verdad. ¿Ya lo han apresado? Golden: Hasta que me fui yo estaba a la fuga, pero Mushitaro dijo que se encargaba del resto. Fortress: ¿En serio? Veo que mi jefe de vigilancia intenta subsanar su error pasado, mostrando seguridad e iniciativa. Claro que, jugándose el cuello yo también estaría igual. Esto hace que un sudor frío recorra la espalda del vigilante, temiéndose lo peor. Y no viendo otra salida que la que ha pensado antes. Fortress: ¿Y bien? Mushitaro: ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Justo iba a comunicar a los soldados que pararán la persecución. Golden: ¿Y eso por qué? Mushitaro: Pues resulta que el perseguido ha caído en una mina y ha saltado por los aires, cayendo muerto al instante. Fortress: ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡TE DIJE QUE LO QUERÍA VIVO! Mushitaro: Pero..., pero... Fortress: ¡Ni peros ni peras, reza lo que puedas y prepárate para la guillotina! Mushitaro: Pero las minas no son de mi puesto, son del de Golden. Golden: ¿Eh? El giro de la situación pilla por sorpresa al jefe de la guardia, que ve a su vez como su jefe le empieza a mirar con furia. Golden: No. espere, no es posible, yo desactive todas las minas hace meses. Fortress: Pues parece que se te olvido una... Y justo cuando su jefe coge un poco de azúcar y se la traga, alarmando a sus inferiores, Mushitaro habla para intentar relajar el ambiente, sintiéndose culpable de la inminente muerte de su camarada. Mushitaro: Cálmese jefe, un error lo tiene cualquiera. Además, como mandado de la Marina que soy me aseguraré que reciba la recompensa de este y de su capitán íntegra, aun estando muertos. Y si le preocupa que no esté en la ejecución, piense que ya tiene otros 3. Fortress mira primero enfadado a Mushitaro, pero poco a poco va relajándose, y sale de la habitación con aun un pequeño mosqueo. Fortress: Porque siempre has sido fiel, porque si no te hubiera dado muerte aquí mismo y ahora. Tras irse, Golden suspira, para luego mirar con rabia a Mushitaro. Golden: No esperes que te de las gracias, se que tu has tenido que ver con la explosión de esa mina, o esa supuesta explosión. Ya me la cobraré. Y entonces sale también de la sala, dejando a Mushitaro tragando saliva de terror ante la posible vendetta de su camarada, y diciendo unas últimas palabras por Den Den Mushi. Mushitaro: Detengan la persecución, el enemigo ha sido aniquilado. En el mar, dos mariposas vuelan juntas, adentrándose cada vez más en el inmenso azul. En el horizonte se vislumbran dos navíos. Las mariposas se detienen en el más pequeño de estos, ante la mirada de cuatro personas que, tras unos segundos de que los lepidópteros aterricen, observan como estás empiezan a brillar y crecer hasta volverse de sus estaturas, revelando a un joven con espada y una pequeña de pelo negro y grandes ojos. Niya: ¡Te hechaba de menos, hermano! Koa: ¡Hermanita! Lo siento..., siento mucho no haber podido protegerte... El muchacho derrama lágrimas de alegría y culpa, mientras que los de alrededor sonríen y su propia hermana se sonroja. Niya: Ya, ya, no es para tanto, estamos bien. Koa: Snif. ¿Estamos? Ora: Ya veo cuanto te acuerdas de mi. El espadachín se recompone, mientras muestra un rostro de vergüenza por haberse olvidado de su otra compañera. Koa: Perdón Ora, pero tú sabes lo que se sufre por los hermanos y hermanas. Ora: Ya lo se, tonto. Pero estamos bien. Ora sonríe al decir esto pero tras acabar la frase le sale una pequeña lágrima del ojo, pero se gira y quita antes de que nadie pueda verla. ¿?: Bueno, bienvenido a mi barco. Koa se da la vuelta, para luego retroceder unos pasos al ver quien es el que le habla. Koa: Aron. Aron: El mismo. Es bueno verte bien, pero, el resto de tus camaradas no pueden decir lo mismo. Koa: ¿Sabes que le ha pasado a los otros? ¿?: A nuestra fortuna y pesar si. Una chica da unos pasos para apoyarse con el codo en el hombro de Koa. ¿?: Encantada, soy Paula, la segunda al mando y única camarada de Aron y del grupo Free Galaxy. Koa: ¿Encantado? Paula: Sabemos que tus amigos están en las mazmorras, junto al pirata Onigo. Koa: ¡¡!! ¡ESTÁN CON ESE CONDENADO! ¡Juro que lo mato por lo que ha hecho! Koa desvaina su espada para hacer exhibición de lo que quiere hacer, pero su hermana le dice unas palabras que le descolocan. Niya: Pero fue él,en cierta forma, el que nos salvó. Koa: ¿Eh? Niya: Verás, Fortress me buscaba como venganza por haberlo convertido en rana, y ofrecía una gran recompensa por mi. Nos capturó a Ora y a mi porque no sabia cuál de las dos éramos. Aron: A mi me atrapo porque le conozco y podía interferir, y además me uso de señuelo. Koa: Sí, hasta ahí ya había caído. ¿Pero como exactamente con todo esto os salvo? Niya: Resulta que Onigo nunca pensó en entregarnos realmente, solo iba a reclamar la recompensa para luego huir y liberarnos. Pero algo salió mal. Aron: Resulta que a mi no me puso esposas de kairoseki, lo cual iba a servir para que yo creara una distracción y escapásemos. Pero Fortress tenía un as bajo la manga. No se como uso mi hollín como si fuera él un usario logia como yo, y consiguió atrapar a Onigo que protegió a su verdadero objetivo. Koa: ¿Verdadero objetivo? Niya: En realidad iba a por mi. Quería acabar conmigo. Koa entiende la situación y envaina la espada, para luego decir unas palabras. Koa: Y si estáis aquí es porque queréis liberarle, ¿no? Niya: En parte si, también esperábamos a que llegarais. Koa: Bueno, pues contad conmigo. Pero no porque ese cretino te halla salvado iré yo a darle las gracias, porque él fue el culpable de todo esto. De pronto, la única persona que no había hablado se exalta, ante el insulto a Onigo. ¿?: ¡Pues de no ser por él tu hermana lo mismo estaría muerta! Y tras esto se marcha dentro del barco. El ser era un chico joven con alas a la espalda, el mismo de aquella vez en el Reino de Achús que acompañaba a Onigo. Koa: ¿Y a ese que le pasa? Niya: Es compañero de Onigo, y está afectado por la situación. Por lo visto nunca se han separado. Koa: Tal vez no debí ser tan duro... Tras unos momentos de silencio, alguien habla. Aron: Bueno, ya saben, está noche ultimaremos los detalles del plan de mañana, sean puntuales. Y se gira para ir a dentro, pero recuerda algo y se gira. Aron: Y mi pésame a los tres. Paula: Si, el mío también. Y mientras se marchan, Koa se gira hacia sus camaradas, las cuales han empezado a temblar mientras intentan contener las lágrimas. Koa: Chicas,... ¿Qué querían decir con el pésame? Ninguna contesta, solo intentan no venirse abajo. Pero Koa no está dispuesto a parar hasta que tenga una respuesta. Koa: ¿Qué ha pasado? Decidme que he oído mal... Niya, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Niya no puede más, empieza a llorar a moco tendido mientras balbucea algo casi incomprendible. Niya: Buaaaaa, el, el buaaaaaa, el cap, cap ha... A Koa le recorre un sudor frío, quiere pensar que lo que entiende no es real. Koa: ¿Al cap qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Ora le pone la palma de la mano en el hombro, mientras intenta no ponerse a llorar. Ora: Mientras Niya hacia la ronda de reconocimiento y búsqueda tras enterarnos que estabais en la isla, os encontró en el palacio, encontrándote a ti primero. Pero no fue al único al que encontró. Oyó un disparo, y vio un cuerpo caer de lo más alto del castillo, acabando en un charco de sangre. Koa sabe como acaba la historia, no quiere creerlo, pero lo sabe y no puede hacer nada. Koa: No es posible, él nunca caería, él nunca nos dejaría de está forma. Me niego a creerlo. Ora: Lo siento Koa, pero es lo que paso, el cap, el cap... Ora deja escapar unas lágrimas antes de acabar la frase. Ora: ¡EL CAP HA MUERTO! Entonces empieza a llorar sin reparo, junto a su compañera, mientras Koa también empezaba a llorar ante la impotencia de haber perdido a su amigo. Capítulo 147: Una reunión estratégica Ya es noche cerrada. La suave brisa del mar agita los barcos anclados al lecho marino, mientras la luz de la luna se cuela por una ventana, alumbrando una mesa con el mapa de la isla más cercana. En esa misma sala, 5 personas están reunidas, esperando a un 6 que aun no ha llegado. Koa: Se retrasa. Y eso que fue él en resaltar la puntualidad. Paula: Tranquilos, está al llegar. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta, entrando Aron con una bolsa en la mano. Aron: Lamento la tardanza, me olvide de recoger unas cosas. Koa: Ya era hora. Niya le da un codazo a su hermano, como gesto de que se calle y sea cortes. Aron: Bueno, lo primero. Para ti Koa, que no lo sabes, te explicaré en que consiste nuestro grupo. Koa: (¿Y eso a mi que más me da?) Aron: El grupo Free Galaxy se dedica a la liberación y castigo de aquellas organizaciones que se dedican a robar, destrozar o esclavizar cualquier población. Paula: Nos dividimos en 4 divisiones. Nosotros pertenecemos a la División Satélite, la más pequeña de todas. Nuestros superiores son las divisiones Planeta, Estrella y Constelación. Aron: Estábamos operando en Party Shaphin Island debido a que podíamos interceptar a las peores bandas piratas en un lugar inesperado para ellos. Y cuando no quedaba ninguna banda pirata demasiado, "corrupta", operábamos en otros lugares. Koa: Pues que buen trabajo hicisteis en Alabasta. Ah no, espera, fue la banda del sombrero de paja la que soluciono ese caso. Una banda pirata, como las que vosotros elimináis. Aron: Yo no he dicho que eliminemos todas las bandas piratas, solo las corruptas. Y segundo, estábamos trabajando en ese caso, pero la banda de Crocodile no se había reunido recientemente y desconocíamos el poder de su banda, así que no actuamos por seguridad. Koa: Bueno vale, ahora ya se todo esto. Y supongo que como componentes de ese grupo acabar con el gobierno corrupto de Fortress es vuestro deber, y eso nos convierte en aliados. Pero cuál es el plan. Aron: Bien, lo primero es esto. Y de la bolsa que trajo saca varios Den Den Mushi de diferente clase. Ora: ¿Y esto? Aron: Nuestro mayor problema. En esa isla está el mejor vigilante que tiene la Marina, aunque teóricamente ahora pertenece a las filas de este reino gracias a una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero aportada por el rey. Mushitaro, el rey del Den Den Mushi. Paula: Conseguí su ficha en los archivos de la base en la que me infiltré hace un mes. Sus características físicas son muy bajas, con un poder medio de 6, un soldado raso suele tener una fuerza media de diez. Pero su inteligencia y recursos son portentosos, según dice la parte de observaciones. Koa: ¿Y que tienen que ver los Den Den Mushi con esto? Aron: No sabemos como, pero es capaz de dominar estos como si fueran parte de si mismo, y por ende, de tener vigilada toda la isla, o casi. Gracias a las labores de investigación que ha realizado tu hermana, hemos localizados varios puntos de difícil acceso para los Den Den Mushi que nos permitirán acceder a la isla sin ser visto. Gran trabajo. Niya: No ha sido nada. Paula: Esos puntos son las alcantarillas. Aron: Iremos hasta allí aprovechando la habilidad de Niya. Luego, tomaremos posiciones alrededor de la plaza. Ora y Koa irán por el frente, Cupiju os cubrirá desde las azoteas. Koa: ¿Cupiju? Cupiju: Yo. Soy francotirador. Cupiju no resulta ser otro que ese ser alado de piel bronceada, el compañero de Onigo. Aron: Niya se encargará de adentrarse en el castillo para atacar a Mushitaro. Niya: Entendido. Koa: Alto, alto, alto. Mi hermanita no va a adentrarse sola en el nido del enemigo. Aron: Tranquilo, estará prácticamente vacío. Fortress tendrá el patíbulo de la plaza lleno de seguridad. Koa: Pero aun así... Niya: Tranquilo, yo puedo. Niya corta a su hermano mientras le responde con una sonrisa, lo cual calma a Koa y le deposita seguridad en ella. Koa: Está bien. Aron: Por último, yo me encargaré de crear una distracción y de liberar a todos mientras me cubrís. Tras que Niya halla acabado con el sistema de seguridad de Mushitaro, huiremos sin que tengan posibilidad de seguirnos. Pero antes de que yo me retiré, acabaré con el rey, para siempre. Los tres miembros de los Piratas Fulgor asienten, pero Cupiju no está convencido con algo. Cupiju: ¿Y la señorita que hará? Paula: Yo traeré nuestro barco para poder huir. Niya puede regresar segura en cualquier momento con su habilidad, pero el resto necesitamos un punto de huida en caso de dificultad. Cupiju: Entiendo. Aron: Bueno, todos tenemos claro el plan. Saldremos mañana al amanecer, id preparados con todo lo que necesitéis. Todos: Entendido. Capítulo 148: Pasado en el laboratorio La luz de la luna llena se cuela entre los barrotes del calabozo del castillo. En este, en una de las celdas, una figura cuelga por los brazos con la mirada perdida en el brillante fulgor del satélite. De pronto, las puertas se abren y entran dos personas con otras dos, a las que cuelgan tal como el prisionero que ya se hallaba ahí. Por la puerta, también entra un hombre, con unas pastillas que obliga a tragar a los dos seres que se hallan inconscientes. Shao: Bueno, con eso mi labor se acaba. <> Shao: Bueno, nos vamos. Entonces las tres figuras se marchan. Aun con todo lo que ha pasado, el prisionero que ya se hallaba en ese lugar no a apartado la mirada de la luna. Tras un rato, una de las figuras da un ligero movimiento. Esa persona es un dolorido Nekofukuro. Nekofukuro: ¿Dónde..., dónde estoy? Nada más abrir los ojos y llegarle la luz, nota un ligero dolor que le hace cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Nekofukuro: Tsk. ¿?: ¿Estás bien? La persona que aun se encuentra inmóvil parece haberse preocupado por su nuevo compañero de celda. Nekofukuro: Sí, deben ser secuelas de mi pelea. ¿Pero donde estamos? ¿?: Estamos en las mazmorras del castillo de está isla. Y mañana nos ejecutarán públicamente. Nekofukuro abre los ojos debido a la impactante noticia, lo que le hace sentir el mismo leve dolor de antes y cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Nekofukuro: Tsk. ¿No había otra forma de decirlo? ¿?: Sí, pero cuando no hay esperanza es mejor ir con la verdad por delante. Nekofukuro: Pues yo no voy a morir aquí, mis compañeros me salvarán. ¿?: ¿En serio quieres que tus compañeros se involucren? El rey de este lugar es tan poderoso como shichibukai o un supernova. Acabará con cualquiera. Es mejor que seamos solo nosotros 3. Nekofukuro: ¿3? ¿?: Sí..., tres... La tercera figura se empieza a despertar, viendo a su compañero y una figura que se muestra aun borrosa debido al tiempo que lleva con los ojos cerrados. Nekofukuro: ¿Quién eres? ¿?: Parece mentira que no me reconozcas, arquero cegato. Nekofukuro: Ah, eres tu, Bane. ¿También te atraparon? Bane: Sí, estos tíos son durillos. ¿?: Durillos es poco, los oficiales de este lugar son la élite de sus campos. Nekofukuro: Da igual, nuestros dos compañeros son lo suficientemente fuertes y astutos como para vencerlos. Solo nos cogieron desprevenidos. ¿?: Yo también pensé que esto era una broma, intenté timar a este ruin rey, y una buena sorpresa me llevé. Ahora, solo espero que mi compañero no venga a por mí. Nekofukuro: Si es un buen compañero ten por seguro que vendrá, y lo dará todo para salvarte. La persona por fin aparta la vista del cielo nocturno para mirar de nuevo a la celda, mientras da un suspiro. ¿?: Eso ya los se, pero no me lo merezco. Al fin y al cabo también soy culpable de vuestra captura. Nekofukuro: ¿Eh? Bane: ¡¿ONIGO?! Ahora que por fin se ha adaptado a la luz, el titiritero ha podido reconocer a la figura misteriosa. Onigo: Sí, soy yo. Bane: Juro que me suelto de estas esposas y te las hago tragar en seco. Nekofukuro: Exacto, te llevaste a las chicas. Onigo: Sí. Pero ellas están a salvó. Pero intuyó que la búsqueda de ellas ha hecho que os atrapen a vosotros. Nekofukuro: ¿Están bien? Onigo: Aron se las llevó, y ese chaval es muy capaz. Seguro que se las llevado a Shaphin Party Island de vuelta para luego ir a buscaros. Bane: ¿Aron? ¿Puedes explicarnos que sucede aquí? Onigo: Supongo que es muy confuso, veréis... Entonces les explica como su plan, como se torció y como acabó en ese lugar. Bane: Vale, ahora entiendo. Pero ,aun así, eso no te excusa. Nos pusiste en peligro mortal varias veces. Onigo: Es cierto, y ahora lo siento. Nekofukuro: Ahora que lo pienso, el compañero del que hablas es ese ser con alas. ¿No? Onigo: Por favor, no lo llames "ser". Es..., un querubín. Bane: ¿Qué? Eso no existe. Onigo: Realmente no. Pero veréis. Todo comenzó en... Bane: Espera. ¿Qué haces? Onigo: Vamos a estar aquí un rato. ¿No queréis oír una historia? Bane y Nekofukuro: No. Onigo: Venga. Bane y Nekofukuro: ¿Piensas hacerlo de todas formas? Onigo: Sí. Veréis, yo no fui siempre un pirata. Por raro que parezca, yo fui un gran científico de la Marina. Bane y Nekofukuro: ¡¿UN MARINE?! Onigo: Así es... ---- Hace un año aproximadamente, Onigo perteneció a la élite científica de la Marina. Estaba empezando en el proyecto P.Z.M., un proyecto de Vegapunk que se traduce como Proyecto Zoan Mecánico. Un proyecto en el cual buscaban crear armas vivientes a gran escala gracias a las frutas zoan. Y justo van a empezar con el proyecto de crear una pistola con una zoan de garza. Onigo: Bien, ya hemos realizado el proceso de fusión fruta-arma, ahora a ver el resultado. Están frente a una pequeña cámara, donde se encuentra el producto de su trabajo. Pero lo que ven no tiene forma de garza, ni de ave, sino de... ¿humano? Onigo: Que diablos, no era una zoan de garza, sino la Hito Hito no mi. Bueno, analicemos al sujeto, el resultado puede ser más que satisfactorio. Ha pasado un día, y Onigo va a ver los progresos del proyecto. Onigo: Día 1. A ver, ¿puedes hacer algo? El pequeño ser se asusta ante la pregunta de Onigo, y se transforma en pistola para quedarse inmóvil. Onigo: Bien, el sujeto puede alternar entre su forma humana y de arma abiertamente, pero no hay señal de que pase a híbrido. Ahora, tienes que comer. El pequeño ser no se mueve. Onigo: Uff, bueno, es un instinto básico, ya sentirá hambre. Pasan dos días. Onigo: Día 3, el sujeto por fin se nutre, pero no hay mejoras en sus habilidades. Onigo se queda viendo al ser mientras come, y este lo nota. Mira su comida y a Onigo, la comida y Onigo. Hasta que coge el plato y se lo ofrece. Onigo: ¿Eh? Oh, no gracias, no puedo comer mientras trabajo. ¿?: ¿Tra-ba-jo? Onigo se sorprende al ver al ser hablar. Onigo: Esto es genial, el sujeto trata de comunicarse mucho antes de lo previsto. Entonces se va, dejando al se en su recinto. Pasan varias semanas, y el ser ha conseguido varios progresos, ya dice palabras sueltas para intentar comunicarse, y hoy van a ver si tiene aptitudes para el combate. Onigo: Bien, primero intenta disparar a la diana. ¿?: ¿? Onigo: Dis-pa-rar, cír-cu-lo, co-lo-res. ¿?: ¿? El ser se transforma en pistola, pensando que es lo que le pide. Onigo: Esto no. Bueno, al menos podré ver como funcionas en modo manual. Entonces le carga varias balas y dispara, pero sin éxito. Onigo: ¿Eh, qué pasa? Al mirar el cargador, comprueba que no tiene balas. Onigo: Curioso, parece que el sujeto puede cargar las balas y descargarlas a voluntad, sin dejar a su portador disparar si no quiere. Bueno, suficiente por hoy. Ahora Onigo acompaña al ser a su "habitación". Pero nada más llegar el ser le dice algo. ¿?: Buenas, buenas noches,... ¿? Entonces le señala, como queriendo algo. Onigo: ¿Eh? ¿?: Yo..., sujeto. ¿Tú? Onigo: ¿Yo? Eh, Onigo. El ser le sonríe. Sujeto: Buenas noches, ehonigo. Onigo sonríe. Onigo: Buenas noches. Pasa un mes, y a Onigo le dan una mala noticia. Onigo: ¿Cómo que lo van a desmantelar? Científico: Vegapunk ha dado orden de que si el sujeto no consigue disparar, es inservible y por tanto será usado en otra arma. ¿Entendido? Onigo: Entendido. Científico: Mañana estaré en la prueba. Suerte, su reputación depende de ello. Onigo está enfurecido. ¿Porque quieren desmantelar a el sujeto? Intenta decirse que no, que es por lo que le pueda pasar como científico. Onigo: Tsk, si esto sale mal, seguro que ese Vegapunk me desechará de la unidad principal de sus compañeros. Supongo que todo depende de él. Es el día, y como siempre Onigo acompaña a el sujeto a la zona de prácticas, pero está vez tiene que decirle algo antes de la práctica. Onigo: No se si me entiendes, pero tienes que hacer esto bien, si no, ya no volveré a participar en esto, y, además, te matarán. Sujeto: Ehonigo, entender. Onigo: ¿En serio? Sujeto: Entender, tenderen, derenter. Onigo suspira, ya que sabe que no entiende, y que el futuro está más que claro. Empieza la prueba, pero el sujeto no hace nada, salvó hacer desaparecer las balas. Científico: Bueno, se acabó. Recoge tu también tus cosas, seras escoltado a la base del G-4. Onigo se interpone en el paso del científico que se disponía a irse. Onigo: Por favor, un intento más. Científico: Lo siento. Ahora aparta. Entonces le da un ligero empujón, y segundos después, una bala con forma de corazón impacta en el científico. Sujeto: No daño a Ehonigo. Onigo: ¿Pero qué? El sujeto ahora esta en su forma humana, bueno, un humano con alas y aureola. Pasan varios días, se ha aislado al sujeto por miedo a perder su gran poder. Onigo ha tratado de razonar con Vegapunk, pero quiere la habilidad de ese ser para otro proyecto, con todo lo que ello significa, y ha mandado despedir a Onigo si no cumple las ordenes. Ahora, está en su habitación, arrancando hojas de su último proyecto. Onigo: Tanto esfuerzo, tantas semanas de trabajo duro, y quieren acabar con él. Entonces le vuelve a la mente el momento en que el sujeto le protegió. Onigo: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto ese ser? Entonces toma una decisión. Esa misma noche alguien ha irrumpido en la base y ha secuestrado al proyecto ZG, actualmente renombrado como ZHC. Y se han escapado en un barco sin ser detectados. Saliendo a alta mar. Sujeto: ¿Ehonigo? Lejos casa. Onigo: Eso no es casa Cupiju. Sujeto: ¿Cupiju? Onigo: Yo, Onigo. Tú, Cupiju. Nosotros, camaradas. CUpiju: ¿Camaradas? ---- Onigo: A partir de ahí, fue aprendiendo muchas cosas, y hoy es tan humano como cualquiera. Nekofukuro y Bane están conmovidos y expectantes, respectivamente. Nekofukuro: Eres una gran persona (Snif) Bane: Vaya, una zoan de esa clase. Onigo: Bueno, gracias por escucharme. Ha sido agradable pasar un último buen rato. Bane: De eso nada. Onigo: ¿Eh? Nekofukuro: Exacto. No vas a morir. Onigo: Ya os lo he dicho, lo merezco. Nekofukuro: Puede, pero no lo vamos a permitir. Bane: Exacto, cuando Alcetiles y Koa nos salven, te llevaremos con nosotros. Ya lo dijo Alcetiles, eres una gran persona realmente. Onigo se sorprende ante estás últimas palabras, soltando un par de lágrimas. Capítulo 149: Una entrada inesperada Ha llegado el momento. Todo está listo en la plaza que hay entre la ciudad y el palacio. Un patíbulo se alza imponente, rodeado de pantallas conectadas y en transmisión en vivo del cuartel general de la Marina, Marineford. Hay mucha gente, pero otra se ha quedado en el pueblo, ya que no tienen interés en la ejecución, pero, aún así, el pueblo está también lleno de pantallas, unas con imágenes del patíbulo y otras con Marineford. El único que está en el lugar por el momento es Katarino, encargado de ultimar los últimos detalles. En una alcantarilla, varias mariposas se destransforman mientras una vuela lejos de estas. Koa: Ten cuidado, hermanita. La mariposa hace un tirabuzón, diciendo que si. El resto avanzan, buscando una alcantarilla que da a un callejón cerca de la plaza. Cuando llegan, Aron les recuerda el plan. Aron: Tomad posiciones mientras yo consigo liberlos y luego huimos antes de que sepan que ha pasado. Todos asienten, saben perfectamente todo lo que está en juego. Salen con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni llamar la atención. Van vestidos con capas oscuras, haciendo difícil que los reconozcan si algún Den Den Mushi los capta. Ora y Koa se mezclan con la multitud, y Cupiju se sube al edificio más alto, intentando obtener ventaja del terreno. Por palacio todos los guardias empiezan a desfilar, escoltando en su centro de formación a los tres piratas, y vigilándoles a su vez, Golden, Rob y Flint. Detrás, Sir Fortres, protegido por Daisy y Enrique. Enrique: Bueno sir. ¿Ansioso por ver rodar cabezas? Fortres: Sí. Aunque quiero ver que hará el viejo Shirohige. Daisy: ¿Por qué lo dice, sir? Fortres: Ese hombre preferiría morir antes que ver morir a uno de sus "hijos". Patético. Enrique: Exactamente. Daisy: Y que lo diga. Enrique y Daisy: Jijijijiji. Llegan a la plaza, las miradas de los piratas allí presentes se preocupan viendo la cantidad de seguridad que hay. Ora: Son muchos. Koa: Como se complique algo somos carne picada. Golden acompaña a los prisioneros a lo alto de lo que será su tumba. Cuando llegan arriba, ata las cadenas de cada uno al suelo, restringiendo su movimiento a poder estar solo de rodillas. Tras esto, Golden se aparta, y suben Fortres y sus guardas. Tras llegar arriba saludan, pero la gente no está muy feliz de ver a su rey. Tras unos instantes, Katarino empieza a hablar, pero sin tener que repetir cada sílaba dos veces. Katarino: Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para castigar con la muerte a unos enemigos públicos del mundo entero. Esos son: "Arquero Tenebroso" Nekofukuro, "Genio Malvado" Onigo Kasetsu y... otro pirata. Este último comentario enfada a Bane, sabiendo que le han menospreciado a propósito. Katarino: A pesar de que están arrestados desde hace unos días, hemos decidido que este es el mejor momento por motivos que Sir Fortres os explicará. Entonces Fortres comienza a hablar, serio, pero con algo en la cara que refleja maldad. Fortres: ¡Gente! Estamos en un punto de inflexión en la historia. Hoy, depende de lo que suceda en Marineford, supondrá un antes y un después para rufianes como estos, que juegan sus vidas por algo que no saben ni que es. El legendario One Piece. Se ollen murmullos, nadie sabe donde quiere ir a parar. Fortres: Por ello, y sabiendo en cierta medida que pasará, he decidido que dejaremos de estar afiliados con el Gobierno Mundial. Todo el público entra en cólera, pero callan tras ver que su rey está por comerse algo. Fortres: ¿Ya? Bueno, he decidido esto porque el verdadero problema tras esto será la propia Marina, que verá su labor "alterada" con fines malévolos. Ora: ¿Acaso sabe de lo que está hablando? Koa: Ni idea. Fortres: Eso es todo, espero que disfruten de la ejecución. Katarino vuelve a tomar la palabra. Katarino: Como verdugo, ejercerá nuestro carcelero Flint. Flint empieza a subir, pero algo sucede en la pantalla de Marineford. Mujer: ¿Qué es eso? Hombre: ¡Algo está saliendo del agua! En la sala de vigilancia del castillo, Mushitaro observa todo mientras sonríe. Mushitaro: ¡Hora del espectáculo! Está tan pendiente de esa pantalla, que no ve una figura extravagante que salta desde un edificio lejano y se pierde en el cielo. Ora: Eso es... Koa: Sí... En la pantalla lo que pasa es que los navíos de Shirohige aparecen a escena. Bane: Ese viejo si que sabe como atacar de improvisto. El único que no para al ver lo que sucede en pantalla es Flint, que ha subido ya a lo más alto. Camina con sigilo, pasa a Nekofukuro, a Onigo, pero al llegar a la altura de Bane, deja caer un pequeño cuchillo que atraviesa la cara de Bane. Bane: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡MI OJO! Flint: Ups, no sabía que me quedaba un cuchillo en la manga. Los otros dos que están arriba intentan golpear al verdugo, pero las cadenas se lo impiden. Abajo, Aron, Ora y Koa lo han visto. Aron: Tsk, creo que es ahora cuando debo actuar. Koa: ¡Me lo cargo, eso es jugar sucio! Ora: ¡Será condenado! Pero antes de que nadie pueda actuar, alguien cae en frente del patíbulo desde el cielo. Cuatro personas se dan cuenta antes que nadie de quien se trata. Fortres: ¡¿TÚ?! Ora: No puedo creerlo... Koa: Será idiota... Bane: Je. ¿?: Creo que comparado con el viejo Shirohige, mi entrada no ha sido más que algo mediocre. ¿No? Capítulo 150: ¿Quién? La gente esta expectante. Un hombre vestido con una armadura de dragón ha aparecido del cielo, y parece enfadado. ¿?: Fortres, estoy aquí para liberar a todos los aquí presentes de tu tiranía, mentiras y control. Sir Fortres está furioso, no con el pirata que acaba de aparecer, sino con sus guardaspaldas. Fortres: ¿Qué hace este vivo? ¿¡NO HABÍAMOS ACABADO CON ÉL!? Daisy: Nosotros comprobamos que no tenía pulso. Enrique: Exacto, estaba más muerto que Roger. Fortres: Grrrr. Este se dirige ahora a la figura que acaba de aparecer. Fortres: Yo mismo te disparé a la cien, mis guardaspaldas te dieron por muerto. No se si eres su hermano gemelo o una resurrección, pero da por hecho que no pienso dejar que vivas y arruines está ejecución. ¿?: ¿Seguro? Sir Fortres hace una señal, en unos instantes, los guardias rodean al perturbador. Fortres: ¿Últimas palabras? Los piratas se preocupan por la situación. Ora: Está demasiado seguro... Koa: Lo van a volver a matar. La figura levanta un puño, cierra los parpados, y los abre mostrando una mirada segura y desafiante. ¿?: ¡LIBERTAD DE MANOS DEL CABALLERO DRAGÓN! Fortres está furioso ante tal osadía. Fortres: Grrrrr. ¡ABRAN FUEGO! Todos los soldados armados con armas de fuego disparan, pero sucede algo extraño. Soldado: ¿Qué diablos? Soldado: ¡Agachaos! Las balas han regresado a su origen instantes después de detenerse en el aire por unos segundo. Dragón: Soul of the Ghost Dragon. Los piratas están alucinando. Koa: ¿El puede hacer eso? Ora: Por lo que se ve... Nekofukuro: Ves Onigo, te dije que era fuerte. Onigo: Ya veo. Pero dos de los piratas saben exactamente que pasa. Aron y Bane: ¿Cómo ha llegado tan rápido a ese nivel? Sir Fortres está cada vez más furioso. Fortres: ¿Qué haceis panda de inútiles? ¡Atacad! Los soldados vuelven a disparar varias veces, pero vuelve a suceder lo mismo, una y otra vez. Fortres: Daisy, ya sabes que hacer. Daisy asiente, y prepara uno de sus disparos especiales. Koa ve como apunta, lo cuál le parece extraño. Koa: Ora, preparate para escapar en cualquier momento. Ora: Ok. Koa hace una señal a Aron, y este asiente. Mientras, Daisy está lista para disparar. Daisy: Sea Bullet. La bala sale disparada al Caballero Dragon, pero una espada la intercepta. Koa: Lo siento, pero creo que esa bala apestaba a mar. Fortres ya no cabe en si de rabia. Fortres: ¿Tú? ¿Cuántos vais a resucitar el día de hoy? Koa: Yo nunca he muerto. Fortres se da cuenta que significa eso. Fortres: Mushitaro... ¡Pienso acabar con ese mentiroso en cuanto esto acabe! Mushitaro escucha todo desde su sala, donde un sudor frío le empieza a bajar por el cuello. Mushitaro: Glup. Creo que soy hombre muerto. Koa se acerca ahora al caballero. Koa: Gracias por seguir vivo. Dragón: Ehhhhh. ¿De nada? Gracias a ti por cubrirme de esa bala. Koa: Es lo mínimo. Dragón: Ahora, déjame montar el caos un poco. Koa: ¡No, espera! Dragón: Breath of the Fire Dragón. Es demasiado tarde, aprovechando su poder ha lanzado una onda térmica que derrite los cimientos del patíbulo haciendo que caiga bruscamente. Aron: ¡Será idiota! Kuroi Hoshi no Gamen. Aron genera una gran nube de hollín que oculta todo, incluso la pantalla donde se veía como dos grandes olas estaban a punto de inundar Marineford. Dragón: ¿Y esto? Aron: He sido yo Alcetiles, no sabias del plan, pero en resumidas cuentas, vosotros huís mientras yo acabo con Fortres. Dragón: Primero, yo seré quien acabe con Fortres, segundo... ¿Alcequíen? Los dos piratas se asombran ante el comentario. Koa: Tú. Tú eres Alcetiles. Dragón: No se de quien habláis, pero ese no soy yo. Aron: No, lo que nos faltaba. Koa: ¿Qué? Aron: Tiene amnesia. Koa: ¿Y que hacemos? Aron: Busca a tus compañeros y largaos. Yo y..., el Caballero Dragón nos encargaremos del resto. Pero algo sucede, la nube de humo se empieza a concentrar en un punto, llevando a su centro toda la nube, para sorpresa de Aron. Aron: Otra vez no. Koa: ¿Otra vez no qué? Fortres: A mí truquitos baratos. Fortres está ahora flotando en el aire, rodeado de esa nube de hollín. Fortres: Creo que es mi turno. Smoke Titan Fist. Capítulo 151: Liberación y huida Un gran puñetazo de hollín impacta sobre los tres piratas. Sir Fortres desciende con cuidado, aprovechando el poco hollín que quedaba. Tras descender, se acerca para ver si alguno sigue vivo, pero se sorprende nada más se disipa. Fortres: Tsk, sois más difíciles de matar que las ratas. En el mismo sitio se encuentran los piratas, pero resulta que Koa se había conseguido anticipar por muy poco, invocando a Kao y transformándose en escudo. Kao: ¡Qué poco! Aron: Esto es un problema, se aprovecha de mis ataques. Fortres sonríe. Fortres: Así es, me dan igual las habilidades logia, soy capaz de devolverlas gracias a mi poder. Koa: Eso quiere decir... Aron: Qué eres un usuario. Fortres: Así es, consumí la Fruta Doka Doka, y esta me permite utilizar cualquier materia que se encuentre en un radio de 1 kilómetro, durante 10 minutos o hasta que se disperse la unión como hace un momento con el golpe. Eso si, todo esto siempre que halla consumido esa sustancia. Todo el mundo calla, les acaba de contar como funcionan sus poderes, cosa que los piratas no sabían. Katarino: Si..., sir. Eso no era ne..., necesario decirlo. Fortres: ¡¡!! ¡Seré bocazas! Bueno, es igual, no os sirve de nada saberlo. Alcetiles: En eso te equivocas, ahora se exactamente como atacar. Koa: Y yo también. Entonces los dos se lanzan en un ataque conjunto. Alcetiles: Claw of the Ghost Dragon. Koa: The Lethal Thrust After the Hurricane. Pero a pesar de la velocidad y sorpresivos que son, dos personas los interceptan. Golden: Saiko Tekkai. Flint: Asteroid Clash. El jefe de la guardia y el carcelero repelen por completo ambas técnicas, consiguiendo proteger a su rey. Fortres: Casi me da algo, actuad antes leñe. Golden: Lo has notado. ¿No? Flint: Son más fuertes de lo que creía. Ambos piratas vuelven repelidos por el impacto, aunque están ilesos debido a que los golpes estuvieron bastante igualados. Alcetiles: No pense que alguien pudiera soportar el impacto de mi ataque con su cuerpo. Koa: Ahora entiendo como Bane perdió. A pesar de estar igualados, los enemigos son muchos más, aparte, quedan oficiales que no han actuado. Aron: Estamos en problemas. Yo no puedo atacar sin que me devuelvan los ataques, los ataques con espada tampoco sirven y... Bueno, tú, Alcetiles, debes estar ya falto de energías. Koa: Tsk, estamos en jaque. Aron: Encima, nos están observando por todos lados, por lo que atacar por sorpresa... Fortres: Tampoco sirve. No es un jaque al uso, es el jaque mate. Los soldados que estaban un poco retraídos, ahora están seguros y rodean con fiereza a los intrusos. Fortres: Rendíos, y así podremos ejecutaros. Alcetiles: Con que me quede quieto, ¿eh? Pues... Pero Koa le da un codazo, intentando hacer que se calle. Alcetiles: (Susurrando) ¿Qué? Koa: (Susurrando) Aguanta un poco. Alcetiles no sabe de que está hablando, pero su "instinto" le dice que está sucediendo. Alcetiles: (Susurrando) Vale, buen plan. Koa no sabe si realmente sabe lo que está sucediendo, pero decide no darle más vueltas. Fortres sonríe con la mayor malicia que cualquiera ahí presente haya visto. Fortres: ¡ACÁBENLOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Todos se disponen a atacar, de una forma u otra, pero varios proyectiles impactan de diferentes direcciones, y, al impactar, todas explotan en una luz cegadora que impide a todo el mundo actuar. Fortres: ¿Qué está pasando? Flint: No veo. Golden: ¡Mis ojos! Tras disiparse la luz, todos comprueban algo, más bien, que falta algo. Soldado: Ehhhhh... Enrique: Ups. Daisy: Me da que esto no le va a gustar... Fortres esta resoplando, y poniéndose más rojo que un tomate. Fortres: Uff, ufff, ufffff. Se han..., vuelto... ¡¡¡A ESCAPAR!!! Así es, ya no queda nadie, ni donde estaban rodeando los guardias ni en los restos del patíbulo. Fortres: Que alguien me deje un Den Den Mushi. Katarino le da el suyo. Fortres lo coge muy enfadado, gritándole a este. Fortres: ¡Mushitaro, eres hombre muerto! ¿Me entiendes? ¡MUERTO! ¿?: ¡AY! ¿Podría no gritar en el altavoz? Es muy molesto. La voz que sale del Den Den Mushi no suena a Mushitaro, sino a alguien más joven y que no conoce de primera mano a Fortres. Fortres: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está ese inútil? ¿?: A lo segundo, soy Niya. Ya sabes, la chica que te transformó en rana. Fortres no puede estar más enfadado. Fortres: ¿Qué demonios hace ahí? Niya: Espera, que se me acumulan las preguntas. A la primera, cuando llegue, aquí no había nadie. Y a la última, si no veis nada, no sabéis nada. Ahora, adiós. (Kacha) Sir Fortres coge su gorro y lo tira al suelo y empieza a pisotearlo. Fortres: Atended, to... Niya: (Kacha) Ah, y no vuelva a llamar. (Kacha) Fortres: Atended, rápido, todos los oficiales que vayan por los fugados, la mitad de los soldados, id por esa cría. Yo me quedaré aquí, donde el resto me protegerá. ¿Entendido? Katarino: Para ser sincero, algunos ya se adelantaron. Y es cierto, Golden, Flint y Rob ya no se encuentran allí. Capítulo 152: Separación y emboscada Por la calle principal del pueblo van corriendo 7 personas, los piratas que escapan de sus perseguidores e intentan llegar a puerto y, por ende, a su barco. Onigo: Gracias por liberarme. Ora: No ha sido nada, pero la próxima vez que vayas a hacer una locura que haga que estemos en peligro de muerte, avisa. Bane: Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo nos liberásteis? Nekofukuro: Yo si lo vi, pero con un ojo menos supongo que es más difícil. Bane: Ja ja. Me parto. Ora: Esperemos que Niya vuelva pronto para que te sane la herida. Bane: Tranquila, eso no importa. Y mientras siguen corriendo, el Novato saca su ojo del bolsillo y se lo pone otra vez en la cuenca, para sorpresa de todos. Alcetiles: Que asco... Bane: ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si tu ya me habías visto haciendo esto. ¿O no recuerdas por qué tengo estás cicatrices? Koa: No sirve de nada, tiene amnesia. Bane: ¿Eh? Pues esto era lo que nos faltaba. Ora: Tal vez con un puñetazo recupere los recuerdos. Todos miran a la navegante con cara de asombro, debido a lo bruto y poco producente que parece su comentario, pero hay alguien que tiene una reacción completamente contraria. Alcetiles: Oh, que chica tan directa y valiente, además de ser hermosa. Creo que usted si tiene derecho a usar mi nombre, usted puede llamarme Ce... Bane corta nervioso a Alcetiles, intentando cambiar de tema. Bane: Sí, sí, ya. ¿Alguien me explica como nos habéis liberado? Todos se extrañan ante la reacción, pero no le dan mucha importancia. Ora: Pues, fue bastante sencillo. Hace unos minutos, justo cuando Koa se lanzo para parar la bala... En el castillo, Niya, busca la sala donde, según Aron, se encontraba la sala de seguridad. Al llegar a la puerta, se destransforma. Niya: Bueno, aquí es. Y toca a la puerta. Niya: ¿Hay alguien? Dentro, Mushitaro está en el suelo del susto. No sabe como, pero esa niña a aparecido de la nada,my esta tocando la puerta de donde se encuentra. Mushitaro: ¡AHHHHHH! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Tengo que esconderme. Tras decir esto Niya entra, pero ella no ve a nadie. Solo una sala llena de pantallas y Den Den Mushi, además de un montón de comida basura por todas partes. Niya: Bueno, ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Esta se sienta, y coge su propio Den Den Mushi para llamar a sus aliados, mientras come unas cuantas patatas que hay. Niya: Ya tengo el control, podéis actuar. Ora: Entendido. ¿Cupiju, lo tienes? Cupiju: Las tengo localizadas, en cuanto se distraiga, se las quito. Y justo en el momento que Golden y Flint actuaron, Cupiju disparo una bala especial, que tiro un manojo de llaves que tenía Flint al suelo. Ora las recoge sin que nadie le vea, y llendo donde los encadenados. Bane: ¡Ora! Nekofukuro: Bien hecho, ese tirador no es malo. Onigo: ¿Eh? ¿Quién? Nekofukuro: Tu compañero, idiota, está alla arriba. Ora: Shhhhh. Que me van a pillar. Tras liberarlos, le da a Nekofukuro unas figuritas co forma de ranitas. Ora: Ata esto a tus flechas y que caigan por toda la zona. Nekofukuro: ¿Por que? Ora: Tú solo hazlo. Nekofukuro lo hace, y cuando acaba, Ora le da la señal a Niya. Ora: Ahora. Niya: Keiyaku o Chudan Suru. Y entonces las figuritas se destransforman con un gran flash. De vuelta al presente. Ora: Y eso fue todo. De prontp, el Den Den Mushi empieza a sonar. Ora: ¿Diga? Niya: Hey. Acabo de hacerme de como van las pantallas y he visto al cap. Ora: Si, está vivo, pero tiene amnesia. Niya: Ufff, pues menos mal, conociéndolo, habría intentado acabar con Fortres aún cuando Aron se ha quedado para encargarse de eso. Alcetiles: ¿Qué? Alcetiles se frena, y comprueba que Aron no está ahí. Alcetiles: Ese tío se quiere quedar con todo el mérito y la diversión, pues de eso nada. Y sale corriendo de vuelta. Bane: ¡Eh! Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Y Bane sale corriendo detrás de él. Ora: Serán idiotas, van a complicarlo todo. Onigo: Será mejor que volváis al barco, Cupiju y yo podemos volar de vuelta si todo se tuerce con los otros. Intentaremos pararlos. Nekofukuro: Me parece bien. Ora: De eso nada. Nos están siguiendo y volver atrás es la peor idea del mundo. Onigo: Pero si les pasa algo no tienen forma de escapar. Somos el último comodín que tienen. Ora se lo piensa un momento, y ve que en verdad tienen razón. Ora: Esos dos son capaces de meterse en pelea por nada. Creo que será lo mejor que vayáis también. Onigo asiente, y junto con Cupiju siguen a Bane y el capitán pirata. Ora: Espero que no se encuentren a demasiados tipos duros. Niya: No, no lo van a hacer. Ora: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Niya: Porque uno va en dirección al barco y os otros dos os van a tender una emboscada. Todos: ¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!! De pronto, de los tejados, Rob y Flint atacan de improvisto. Rob: Haganejutsu: Itami no Hoshi. Flint: Meteor Thrust. Pero Nekofukuro y Koa consiguen detener la oleada de ataques por muy poco. Koa: Hermanita, esto se avisa antes... Nekofukuro: Aunque también, atacar de improvisto es de cobardes. Koa: Ora, nosotros nos encargamos, tú vete al barco, si lo destruyen, no tendremos forma de escapar. Flint sonríe. Flint: Te has dado cuenta de nuestro plan. Muy bien. Pero, aún así, ya vais tarde. Golden hundirá vuestro barco antes de que consigáis llamar. Ora: Tsk (espero que ella consiga detenerlo hasta que llegue). Y sale corriendo hacia el puerto de nuevo. Flint: Bueno... ¿Por donde quieres que te empiece a descuartizar primero, pirata de mierda? Koa: Je, cierra la boca, no sea que te tengas que comer tus palabras. Nekofukuro: Ahora podremos acabar nuestra batalla. Rob: ¿Batalla? Si claro, aunque, si te soy sincero, para mi fue un juego de niños. Capítulo 153: ¡Serás idiota! Bane persigue a Alcetiles de vuelta por el camino por el que escaparon, pero es demasiado rápido para él. Bane: ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan rápido? Por lo que ha dicho solo tiene una amnesia parcial y podría decir algo que le delate en cualquier momento. ¿En serio tengo que volver a ser su niñera? De pronto, se para. Un sudor frío le recorre la frente al ver a quién tiene delante. Bane: Tenía que toparme con el viejo chocho de Fortres. Katarino está intentando mantenerse en pie con su bastón, debido a que, visiblemente, esta agotado de correr. Katarino: Aho..., aho..., cof cof, aho... aho..., cof cof,... Katarino está intentando hablar, pero entre su tartamudez y su hiperventilación no consigue arrancar, cosa que pone de nervios a Bane. Bane: Oye, yo estoy muy ocupado buscando a mi compañero como para tener que cuidar de un anciano. ¿Te importa acabar de morirte en otro lado para poder pasar? Pero en cuanto intenta pasar por su lado, este le golpea con su bastón en las rodillas, luego en la barriga y por último en la cara, mandándolo a volar a un campo de trigo cercano. Katarino: Se..., sera impertinente. Bane a aterrizado sangrandole la boca de la fuerza del golpe, que parece que le hallan golpeado con una tubería que con un bastón viejo y astillado de madera. En lo que se recupera y limpia la sangre, Katarino llega hasta donde está. Katarino: ¿No te han di..., dicho que está mal interrumpir a las per..., personas mayores? Bane: Si llego a saber que me harías eso te hubiera destrozado ese cabezón que tienes. Katarino: Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Aunque, prefi..., prefiero enfrentarte a ti que a ese monstruo amigo tuyo que paso poco antes. Bane: (Con que ese mendrugo no pudo parar a Alcetiles) Katarino: Bueno, creo que toca pe... Bane: Déjame adivinar. ¿Pelear? Katarino saca una esfera de cristal de su ropa, mientras sus gafas relucen de seguridad. Katarino: Tú los has dicho, joven. Bane prepara también sus varillas, mientras sonríe con un poco de sadismo. Bane: Para que te quede claro, mi nombre es Bane. No un pirata cualquiera. Más adelante, en la plaza, Fortres está sentado en un trono improvisado, a su lado, Enrique y Daisy le protegen mientras, alrededor, los guardias vigilan cualquier indicio de ataque. Daisy: ¿Sir, en verdad cree que volverán? Enrique: Exacto, creo que sería mejor si Daisy y yo fueramos en su busqueda. Fortres: En un tablero de ajedrez si avanzas al rey demasiado, perderás la partida con seguridad. La respuesta no convence a los guardaspaldas, pero no quieren enfadar de más a su jefe. Están en la zona de la plaza donde Fortres atacó a los piratas. El suelo está negro debido al hollín disperso. Pero, una pequeña cantidad en el suelo se mueve, poco a poco, casi imperceptible, hasta colocarse en frente del trono del rey. No es otra cosa que Aron, transformado completamente en hollín. Aron: (Si le ataco de repente podre colarme en su sistema respiratorio y taponarle las vías antes de que puedan reaccionar). Entonces, cuenta hasta tres. Una..., dos..., tres... ¡Y se eleva en una cortina de humo negro vertical, y se mete por la nariz del rey! Fortres: ¿Qué diablos? Aron: Je, si entro por tu nariz tu habilidad no sirve de nada. Pero, de pronto, algo sucede. Alcetiles: Breath of the Fire Dragon. Una onda de calor derriba a todos los soldados, dejándolos inconscientes por las quemaduras causadas. Enrique consigue protegerse, junto con Daisy, en el último momento, solo retrocediendo de la potencia al impactar con su látigo que uso para protegerse. Y Fortres, a pesar de no pretegerse, esta sano y salvo. ¿El motivo? Aron estaba en medio del ataque, prendiendose debido a la temperatura del ataque y dejando de asfixiar a su enemigo en un intento de apagar las llamas. Aron: ¡Me quemo, me quemo, me quemo! Alcetiles aparece ahora por el camino que da a la plaza y, comprobando que no ha acabado con Fortres. Alcetiles: Ya te vale, te has puesto en medio. Aron: ¡Primero, yo me encargaba y tu te ibas a tomar viento, segundo, ERES IDIOTA! Fortres esta en el suelo recuperando el aliento. Fortres: Serán ratas traicioneras, los piratas siempre tenéis que usar trapos sucios para ganar. Enrique: Jefe. ¿Está bien? Daisy: Enseguida le ayudo. Sea and Ocean Bullets. Pero para su sorpresa, las balas no llegan a su destino, sino que se estrellan en un muro de una sustancia gelatinosa que ha salido de una cápsula que alguien a lanzado, separando a su vez la plaza en dos partes. Daisy: ¿Y está cosa? Onigo: ¿Qué os parce una batalla doble? Sobrevolando el muro, gracias a la ayuda de Cupiju, se halla Onigo, enseñandole la lengua a sus rivales. Onigo: ¿O preferís salir corriendo como las gallinas que sois? Enrique: ¿Qué nos has llamado? Onigo se gira hacía el lado en el que están sus camaradas. Onigo: Nosotros nos encargamos de esos dos, vosotros acabad con ese cretino. Aron y Alcetiles asienten. Tras esto, Onigo y Cupiju aterrizan en el otro lado. Onigo: Bueno. ¿Nos divertimos? Daisy: Tengo ganas de convertirte en un colador. Cupiju: Eso solo si consigues no enamorarte de nosotros. Enrique: ¿De vosotros? Cuando las ranas críen pelo. Mientras, en la sala de cámaras, Niya está comiendo patatas mientras mira las diferentes pantallas. Niya: Esto va a estar bueno. Mushitaro en cambio, sigue escondido, pensando que hacer. Mushitaro: (¿Salgo, o no salgo? ¿Salgo, o no salgo? Yo soy un adulto y ella una niña. Debería ser fácil. Aunque también es una pirata...) Entonces toma una decisión. Mushitaro: (Salgo y la mato antes de que se de cuenta que estoy aquí) Entonces sale poco a poco de su escondite, y da unos pasos, sin hacer ruido, poco a poco. En unos segundos está casi detrás de Niya, solo le faltan un par de pasos. Niya sigue pendiente de las pantallas, pero de pronto, las que retransmitían Marineford, se apagan, dejandola ver solo su reflejo. Niya: ¿Eh? Mushitaro ve entonces su oportunidad y da los últimos pasos que le quedaban. Mushitaro: (Te tengo) Pero de pronto, Niya da la vuelta a la silla y le toca con la mano. Niya: Kawai Henshin. Tras unos segundos, Mushitaro sale corriendo lo más rapido que puede, gritando. Mushitaro: ¡¡¡MI PIEEEEEEEL!!! Capítulo 154: Batalla por las cámaras Mushitaro corre a una ducha que hay en la sala y la enciende, haciendo que el ahua corra en la zona que Niya le ha tocado, intentando quitarse lo que le ha pegado. Niya, a su vez, observa la extraña forma que tiene su oponente, para luego mirarse las manos. Niya: Qué asco... Me has dejado las manos llenas de babas. Mushitaro: ¿Babas? ¡¿MIS BABAS?! Eso que tienes es aceite y sal de las patatas que te estabas comiendo. Niya entonces se lame la mano. Niya: Cierto. Mushitaro: ¡Pero no hagas eso ahora, es asqueroso! Niya entonces empieza a caminar hacia Mushitaro, quien se pone tan de los nervios que vuelve a esconderse en su escondite. Pero para su sorpresa, solo escucha el agua de la ducha cayendo, por lo que decide asomar su cabeza para ver que está pasando, viendo que Niya se está lavando las manos. Mushitaro: ¿Qué..., qué demonios haces? Niya apaga el grifo y le mira, inflando los mofletes. Niya: Eres un quejica. Primero que tengo las manos sucias, luego que no me las limpie. Y encima te quejas tú. ¿No te has visto en un espejo? Estás asqueroso. El último comentario enfada mucho al vigilante, haciendo que salga otra vez de su escondite. Mushitaro: ¡¿AÚN NO TE DAS CUENTA?! ¡Soy un usuario, usuario de una fruta modelo zoan, la Fruta Mushi Mushi: Modelo Den Den Mushi! Niya se fija ahora mejor, y es cierto. Mushitaro, ahora en su forma híbrida, tiene a su espalda una concha que conecta con un auricular, además de su cuerpo ser baboso y tener ojos en antena. Pero aún así ladea la cabeza, cosa que a Mushitaro extraña. Mushitaro: ¿Por qué me miras así? Niya: Fruta Mushi Mushi: Modelo Den Den Mushi. ¿No? Mushitaro: Sí... ¿Qué? Niya: ¿Desde cuando los caracoles pertenecen al mismo grupo que los insectos? Mushitaro: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso que más da? Niya: Oye, si dices algo que sea verdad, que soy una niña y me lo creo todo. Mushitaro se da la vuelta y se agita la cabeza, ya que esa niña lo va a volver loco. Mushitaro: Mira, algo te voy a... Niya: Pam. En lo que se había despistado, Niya había agarrado una patata, para luego pegarsela al cuerpo. Mushitaro: ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?! La piel del hombre caracolófono se había vuelto a irritar, teniendo que volver a la ducha. Niya: Oooh ooh, que interesante. Es cierto que la sal daña a los caracoles. Aunque, pensandolo mejor. Si la sal te hace daño, y a los usuarios el agua salada también les hace daño, a tí que te afecta el doble... ¿No debería matarte? ¿O al menos quitarte tu habilidad? Claro que no es demasiada sal. Si cojo más y te la hecho sería lo más probable, aunque podría también matarte, y como médico no puedo permitírmelo, sería una mancha en mi historial. Ya sabes que conlleva eso, denuncias, desprestigio,... Mushitaro ya no aguanta más tanto parloteo. Mushitaro: ¡¡¡QUIERES CALLARTE!!! Niya: ¡Mira, hay personitas en el pasillo! Niya ha vuelto a las pantallas, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decían. Mushitaro: Eres insufrible... Espera un segundo. ¿Personas? Al usar su habilidad, se enlaza con los Den Den Mushi de vigilancia, viendo que muchos guardias van en su dirección. Mushitaro: (Bien, si les aviso podrán ayudarme) De pronto, uno de los Den Den Mushi de los guardias empieza a sonar. Guardia: ¿Dígame? Mushitaro: (Susurrando) Soy yo, Mushitaro, aquí tengo a una de las piratas. Es solo una niña, no les dara problemas. Guardia: Entendido. (Cuelga) Chicos, me han dicho que la intrusa es solo una niña. ¡Qué no le de tiempo a reaccionar, vaaaamos! En la sala, Mushitaro cuelga el auricular de su concha. Mushitaro: Slislisli, slislisli. Ahora que saben de ella, puedo decir que transformó igua que paso con ese mezquino de Fortres. Slislisli, slislisli. Niya: ¡Anda, que botón rojo tan brillante! Mushitaro: Si si, tú centrate en ese brillante botón rojo, que no sabes lo que se te viene encima. Slislisli, slislisli. Entonces, reacciona. Mushitaro: ¿Acaba de decir botón rojo? Al girarse, ve que Niya ya tiene el dedo encima. Mushitaro: ¡No pulses ese botón, activa las...! Niya: Clicki. De pronto, el pasillo por el que iban los guardias, justo antes de la sala de vigilancia, explota, destrozando a todos los que habían ahí. Mushitaro: trampas de detonación por detección de movimiento... Niya: ¡Hala, fuegos artificiales! Mushitaro está horrorizado, empieza a creer que esa niña no es tan inofensiva como parece. Mushitaro: (¿Está mocosa va en serio? No me creo que no sepa lo que acaba de hacer, es el demonio en persona. Pero sigue siendo una niña, si utilizo mi técnica y acierto acabaré con ella) Entonces recupera su forma normal. Niya ahora vuelve a comer patatas en el asiento, despreocupada. Mushitaro aprovecha, y empieza a correr rápidamente, para luego transformarse completamente en caracol y meterse en su concha. Mushitaro: Shell Smash. Niya: Kawai Henshin. Pero Niya se transforma en mariposa, evitando el golpe. Y encima, para mala suerte del vigilante, empieza a rebotar por toda la habitación al haber fallado. Mushitaro: ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi? Tras unos pocos rebotes, se detiene en el suelo. Mushitaro: Menos mal, ya paro. Pero de pronto empieza a girar. Despacio, lento, normal, rápido, rapidísimo. Mushitaro: ¿Pero qué demonios pasa? Me estoy mareando... Resulta que Niya se ha destransformado, y ahora está encima de la concha como si fuera una circense, haciéndola girar y girar. Niya: ¡Yupiiiii, Snail & Roll! Mushitaro: ¿Me estás vacilando? Tras un rato parece que Niya no tiene intención de parar. Mushitaro: Ya no aguanto más, estoy a punto de destransformarme. Niya: ¿Eh, y eso? Niya se baja justo antes de que Mushitaro se destransforme y acabe de estrellarse contra la pared. ¿Con qué se ha distraido Niya? Con una de las pantallas de Marineford. Niya: ¡Mira, es un payaso! Persona: No puede ser..., es el gran pirata Buggy "El Payaso". Mushitaro esta casi inconsciente por el golpe, pero se acerca poco a poco a Niya, quiere matarla, necesita matarla, tiene que matarla. Mushitaro: Tú..., tú..., ¡¡¡TÚ!!! Niya: Demonios no seas pesado, que no me dejas escuchar. Poison of Sleeping Wasps. Y le clava una jeringuilla con un líquido verde, haciendo que se desplome al suelo dd golpe.. Niya: Venga, dulces sueños. Buggy: ¡¡ASÍ ES, ESE SOY YO!! Capítulo 155: Fuego y agua Ora esta llegando al puerto, intentando alcanzar a Golden, que tiene intención de hundir el barco para evitar la huida de los piratas. Ora: (Mierda. Cuando esto acabe tengo que practicar algo para moverme rápido). Está pasando por un mercado cuando de pronto, alguien le da un puñetazo y le hace atravesar varios puestos de flores. Ora: Diablos, no lo he visto venir. Del callejón sale su atacante, un hombre de unos 40 años, con barba larga y trenzada, vestido con ropas orientales. ¿?: Me habéis fastidiado mi día libre. Ora: Hmm, supongo que eres parte del séquito de Fortres. ¿?: Sí, y estaba disfrutando de mi descanso hasta que hace unos instantes me encontre con Golden. Hace un rato. Shao: A ver, tengo que comprar ungüento de sapo y pulpa de cactus, y para comer algunas matsutake. Golden: ¿Shao? Golden para de usar el Soru al ver a su compañero. Shao: Anda Golden. ¿Donde vas tan deprisa? Golden: Mira, hoy todo ha salido mal. Yo voy a destrozar un barco, pero me pisan los talones. Te agradezco que me consigas tiempo. Adiós. Y sin dejar hablar a Shao se marcha. Shao: Oye, que yo estoy de compras... De vuelta al presente, Ora se pone de nuevo en pie, doliéndole el estómago de la fuerza del golpe. Ora: Bueno, no me suenas de nada, pero no debes de ser mal luchador habiéndome dejado así tras un golpe. Shao: Bueno, no es mérito solo de mi fuerza. Estudie todo tipo de medicina antigua, desde acupuntura hasta puntos de presión. Ora: Entiendo, tendre que esforzarme mucho contigo. Entonces se quita el manto que la cubría, mostrando un vestido de tipo asiático, con flores de loto estampadas. Ora: Bueno, veamos si tu puedes aguantar esto. Aura Force: Iron Fists for Hidden Fist Deluxe. Shao: Mmm. Ora se lanza para atacar de forma potente a su rival, pero se mueve antes que le golpee. Shao: Predecible. Ora: ¿A sí? Entonces utiliza la misma técnica sin parar, pero Shao los esquiva todos, sin la menor dificultad. Ora: ¿Por qué no consigo golpearte? Shao: No todo es fuerza, pequeña saltamonte. El Ora Kenpo se basa en usar el aura de diversas maneras, no solo dentro del cuerpo. Zi Hu Quan. Y utiliza un puñetazo que golpea a Ora suavemente pero, por el contrario, la lanza contra tres paredes. Ora: Cof cof. Ora esta sangrando un poco por la boca debido a la fuerza del golpe, y adivinando como ha logrado eso. Ora: Con que también estás instruido en el Ora Kenpo. ¿No serás uno de los Aureados? Shao: No, en mi tierra natal si está uno de los maestros, quien intento instruirme. Ora: ¿Riozu? Shao: No, lo siento. Mi maestro fue Lee Kun Long, de la Isla Eolo, del Archipiélago Leonidas. Ora se muestra algo desilusionada, pero se recupera rápidamente. Ora: Aún con todo no conseguiras ganarme. Aura Force: Hidden Bullet Arm Deluxe. Esta vez prueba un ataque basado en una técnica de su capitán, intentando ser más rápida, pero aún asi, Shao la esquiva. Shao: Mi maestro siempre me lo dijo, quienes conocen el Tercer Arte abusan de él. Ora: ¿Qué quieres decir? Shao: Deben habertelo dicho alguna vez, las artes marciales no son atacar y fuerza bruta, sino actuar en reacción de tu adversario y contraatacar. Agua y fuego. Ora: Si, eso ya lo se. Shao: Veo que hablar contigo es un desperdicio. Ya es un éxito que con esa actitud hallas conseguido llegar a tres artes. Ora: ¡Yo tengo talento! Aura Force: Iron Away Fist Deluxe. Ora golpea dede lejos, soltando una onda de aura con la forma de su puño, en dirección a Shao. Ora: (A ver si ves esto) Shao: ¿Es en serio? Y lo vuelve a esquivar, a pesar de ser completamente invisible. Shao: Ahora, el fuego. Bènzhuo de houzi zonglú. Y da una palmada en el brazo de Ora, pero ella no nota ningún dolor. Ora: ¿Eh? ¿Y esa basura de ataque? Shao: Venga, ataca. Ora se enfada, su rival la está provocando. Ora: Tsk. Aura Force: Iron Hidden Fist Deluxe. Pero nota algo, no puede levantar el brazo. Al mirarlo, se da cuenta que este está muy delgado, como si lo hubieran desidratado, o mas bien, le faltara cualquier músculo. Ora: ¿Qué? Shao: Esto se llama aprovechar el potencial. Bènzhuo de houzi zonglú. Y esta vez le golpea el otro brazo y la cara. Con algo más de fuerza, lo justo para tumbarla. Ora: ¡Dios, es muy fuerte! Pero hay algo peor. Al levantarse, nota que ve todo borroso, no puede levantar los brazos y está también mareada. Ora: ¿Qué es esto? Al dar un paso tropieza y cae al suelo, y al intentar levantarse, se marea y vuelve a caer. Shao: No te lo he contado, pero he recibido el mote de matasanos, gracias a mi habilidad. Ora: Una fruta del diablo. Shao: Si. Consumi la Fruta Muko Muko, que me permite invalidar la función de aquello que yo quiera al tocarlo. En tu caso, la fuerza de tus brazos, la visión y el oído. Ora: Vamos, que estoy indefensa. Shao: Exacto. Ora: Pero, hay algo que aún no entiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Shao: Digamos que mi maestro le debía un favor a Fortres, y me mando a mi cuando este le llamo porque sus tropas habían sido infectadas por una enfermedad rara hace un mes. Una enfermedad que se vuelve virulenta al ser humano si pasa por una rana primero. Ora no puede evitar reírse. Ora: Ese idiota infecto a su gente. Shao: Si, cual fue mi sorpresa al verlo. Ambos se ríen de forma descontrolada. Ora: Es la primera vez que no te veo serio. Shao: Ay. Bueno, soy así. Ora: Veo que no eres mala persona. Bueno, "veo". Shao sonríe ante el humor de su adversaria. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Shao: Sabes, te voy a dar una oportunidad para golpearme, si lo consigues, te dejaré marchar. Ora: ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Shao: Sí, pero solo tienes una oportunidad, si no, tendre que matarte. Ora: Entiendo. Ora intenta levantarse, pero vuelve a caerse. Así varias veces, hasta que decide sentarse de rodillas para pensar. Ora: (No puedo estabilizarme, y los ataques normales no sirven. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?) Entonces le llega un recuerdo del entrenamiento que recibió su hermano. Maestro: Recuerda, aprovecha el entorno, no solo el cuerpo es tu arma. Luka: Como usar el aire, agua, fuego,... ¿No? Maestro: Exacto, pero empieza con algo más sencillo. Luka: ¿Cómo qué? Ora: Claro. Shao: ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer? Ora: Ya verás. Shao: Pues ahí voy. Shao se aproxima, sabiendo que su rival no puede lanzar muchos movimientos. Ora: Vale, calcula bien. Ora entonces agudiza su último sentido útil, el tacto, notando la vibración del suelo en sus pies. Cuando sabe que su rival está enfrente, ataca. Ora: Hole of Soul. Entonces, se levanta de un salto, provectando aura al suelo y haciendo un agujero, justo debajo de Shao. Shao: Que lista, no me lo esperaba. Entonces, en el aire, Ora prepara una patada, pero esta vez si Shao lo prevee. Shao: Zi Hu Quan. Pero, y no sabe como, Ora nota algo, no sabe el qué, pero reacciona y golpea primero el brazo del Matasanos, para luego golpearle con la otra pierna. Ora: Aura Force: Iron Leg for a Sky Storm Kick. Y golpea a Shen, que sale volando del agujero, doliéndole de la patada a pesar de haberse protegido un poco. Shao: Increible. Ora: Lo he logrado. Entonces nota como suena un ligero crack en la pierna. Ora: Tsk, me pase con la cantidad de aura. Shao: (Todavía no estaba lista, pero ha usado la técnica sin querer). Shao se levanta, y empieza a alejarse del lugar. Shao: Lo prometido es deuda, yo me marcho. Pero nos volveremos a ver. Ora: Espera. Dime como llegar. Shao: Tranquila, si seguís vuestra ruta pasaréis por allí, te lo aseguro. Eso sí, vuestro mayor rival aquí es Fotres. Ni mi maestro podría acabar con él. Ora: ¿Tan fuerte es que uno de los Aureados no podría vencerlo? Shao: Así es. Ahora, cuidate la pierna, del resto me encargo yo. Entonces da dos palmadas, haciendo que los brazos, ojos h oído de Ora vuelva a la normalidad. Ora: Gracias por la batalla y la información. Pero al mirar alrededor, ya no hay nadie. Ora: Ya se ha ido. Entonces Ora mira los dos lados del camino, no sabe que hacer. Ora: Esperemos que Alcetiles consiga un milagro, de momento lo esencial es el barco. Y se marcha cojeando, esperando llegar aún a tiempo al barco. Categoría:Partes de artículos